totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Obozowe Rodeo
Angela: Ostatnio w Zemście Przegranych - utworzone zostały drużyny Spartańskich Wojowników oraz Rzymskich Gladiatorów. Grupy musiały znaleźć w lesie drewno na opał a następnie rozpalić jak największe ognisko. Pomimo wielu prób sabotowania Dakoty przez Kassidy, ich drużyna zwyciężyła. Przegrani odesłali do domu wulgarnego Martina, który poprzysiągł na nich zemstę. I tak jedna głowa mniej, zostało 17. Co dzisiaj urządziliśmy dla uczestników? Czy Kassidy uda się wyeliminować Dakotę? Kogo zabraknie w kolejnym dniu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając trzeci odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! Czołówka. Stołówka Drużyny jedzą śniadanie. Lili: '''Już nie pamiętam, kiedy jadłam tak dobre rogaliki. DJ, mogę przepis? '''DJ: '''Jasne, już ci daję. '''Mama DJ'a: '''Nic jej nie dawaj. Sama niech sobie wymyśla swój przepis. '''DJ: '''Ale mamo... '''Mama DJ'a: '''Bez dyskusji, Devon Joseph!!! '''DJ: W takim razie wybacz Lili. Lili: Nic się nie stało. Severin: Powinnaś podziękować, stracisz dodatkowe kalorie, a wiadomym jest, że prawdziwa kobieta kończy się na 55 kg. Dziewczyny zbulwersowało to, co powiedział Severin. Dakota: A wiesz ty co, lepiej się wcale nie odzywaj. Po pierwsze, kobiety się o wagę i wiek nie pyta. Po drugie, przy wysokim wzroście np. 180cm, 55kg to jakaś anoreksja. Także jeśli masz zamiar dalej pieprzyć głupoty, to zamilcz. Severin: '''A co, ważysz więcej niż 55? '''Kassidy: '''W takim razie prawdziwy mężczyzna kończy się na 70 kg. I co wy na to? '''Severin: '''BZDURA. '''Brick: No ja to ważę 73. Ezekiel: '''Ja 71. '''Kassidy: W takim razie nie jesteście prawdziwymi mężczyznami, biorąc pod uwagę to, co powiedziałam. xD Dave: Ja waże 66, także jeszcze się załapałem, hah. Katie: A ty ile ważysz, Severin? Severin: '''Gówno was to obchodzi. Moja waga, moja sprawa. '''Kassidy: Pewnie jak kaszalot, 100kg albo więcej. Dave: Ale wiesz, jeśli facet jest umięśniony albo bardzo wysoki to 100kg będzie normalną wagą? Kassidy: '''Nie wymądrzaj się tak, siłaczu. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Dave: Jak słuchałem tych "przemyśleń", to nie wiedziałem czy wybuchnąć śmiechem czy płaczem. To było jednocześnie śmieszne i żenujące. Najlepszy Severin i 55 kg. Tyle mogą ważyć nastolatki albo modelki. xD Severin: '''Głupia Kassidy i jej wścibstwo. Zawsze musi komentować czyjeś zdanie. '''Kassidy: A jednak ktoś jest równo żałosny i głupi, jak moja siostra. Severin, brawo. Osiągnąłeś poziom dna. Stołówka W drużynie Wojowników Dawid marudził na wczorajszą ceremonię. Dawid: 'Jak wy mogliście głosować na MNIE?! Jestem tutaj praktycznie najpotrzebniejszym zawodnikiem i najmocniejszym ogniwem. Beze mnie byście se nie poradzili. ''Wendy wybuchnęła śmiechem. '''Wendy: '''Teraz to dowaliłeś, hahahaha! '''Dawid: '''Mogę wiedzieć, co cię tak śmieszy? '''Wendy: '''Ty i to, co powiedziałeś. Powtórzę "TERAZ TO DOWALIŁEŚ", hahaha. '''Octavia: Oj kuzynku, ty coś piłeś? Bo gadasz, jak po co najmniej czterech butelkach. Dawid: Zajmij się sobą, kuzynko. -.- Cassidy usiadła obok Octavii. Octavia: '''MORDERCZYNI!!! WON MI STĄD!!! '''Cassidy: '''No skończ, ileż można?! '''Octavia: Będę tak długo na ciebie mówiła, dopóki nie odpadniesz. I W OGÓLE NIE ROZMAWIAM Z ZABÓJCAMI. Cassidy zrobiła zeza. Pokój Zwierzeń Cassidy: '''Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Kass. Odwdzięczę ci się w podobny sposób. Stołówka '''Rose: Och, weź daj spokój Octavia. To przestaje być zabawne. Octavia: 'Ja mówię poważnie. Ma zakaz zbliżania się do mnie, nie będę ryzykowała śmiercią. '''Dawid: '''Pomogę ci przy okazji się jej pozbyć, jak staniesz w mojej obronie. '''Octavia: '''STOI! ''Alan popatrzał na nich, jak na upośledzonych. '''Alan: '''Czy w tej drużynie ktoś nie ma czegoś z głową? Bo widzę tu takie dwa przypadki. '''Octavia: Że Cassidy i Lorenzo? No to tak. Lorenzo: Idiotko, on mówił o tobie i tym leszczu! Octavia: Sam jesteś idiota, idioto! -.- Wendy: '''CICHO TU. Nawet zjeść nie można w spokoju. '''Lorenzo: Udław się. Wendy rzuciła w niego rogalem. Lorenzo: AŁ! Wendy: Smacznego. ;) Pokój Zwierzeń Wendy: 'Nie mam zamiaru manipulować i tym podobnych rzeczy robić, ale strasznie drażni mnie pół tej drużyny. Niech się ogarną. Stołówka ''Wchodzi Angela z Kamerzystą. '''Angela: '''Dzień doberek, młodzianie! Gotowi na kolejny dzień wyzwań? '''Kassidy: '''Coś ty znowu taka wesoła. Mi nie jest do śmiechu. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś taka była. '''Angela: '''To nie koncert życzeń, nie bądź żałosna. '''Cassidy: '''Ona już taka jest. ;) '''Kassidy: '''A ty się nie odzywaj, łajzo! '''Octavia: Właśnie, bandziorko! Rose: Zamknijcie już te mordy lochy, bo nie wytrzymam za moment. Angela, jakie to zadanie? Angela: Dziękuję. Dzisiaj zabawimy się w Rodeo! Abby: '''Rodeo? Będziemy krowy łapać? '''Angela: '''Nie. Będziecie konkurowali w trzech grach. Pierwszą będzie utrzymanie się na wierzgającym koniu przez 15 sekund. Druga to wyścig konny, a trzecia to łapanie przeciwnej drużyny. Także żadnych krów, byków, wołów itd. '''Justin: '''To może być ciekawe... '''Kamerzysta: Bardzo ciekawe. Fajnie będzie to kręcić. Angela: Cieszę się, że nie jestem zawodniczką. xD Kamerzysta: '''Ja tak samo, nie dałbym rady. '''Angela: '''Dobrze kochani, idziecie za mną. '''Mama DJ'a: TYLKO NA OBIAD WRÓCIĆ. BO NIE BĘDĘ 100 RAZY ODGRZEWAŁA KOTLETÓW. Brick: '''O tak, kotlety! <3 '''DJ: '''Powiem więcej - kowbojskie kotlety! Wyżera, jak ta lala! '''Lili: Jaka lala? Mama DJ'a: Tak się ino godo, idźta i wracajta na łobiod. Angela: Błagam, tylko nie ta wieśniacka gwara. Idziemy! Wyzwanie Angela: '''Kochani, pierwsza część wyzwania przed wami. Wybierzcie teraz po jednym zawodniku z każdej drużyny do utrzymania się 15 sekund na wierzgającym koniu. '''Kamerzysta: '''Już tej dwójce współczuję. '''Angela: '''CIcho-sza! Pamiętaj, że ty tylko kręcisz. '''Kamerzysta: '''Czasem się trochę zapomnę, wybacz. '''Dave: To jak? Kto się na to zapisuje? Kassidy: Może Dakota? Dakota: '''Czemu ja? '''Kassidy: A czemu nie? Dakota: '''Sorry, ja nie chcę jeszcze umierać. '''Dave: I jesteś na to zbyt delikatna. Proponuję jakiegoś chłopaka. Ezekiel: '''To ja mogę spróbować. Ale jeśli mi nie wyjdzie, to bez pretensji. '''Katie: Jasne, doceniamy to, że sam się zgłosiłeś. Kassidy: Przestań. Katie nie wiedząc o co chodzi Kassidy, zamieniła się miejscem z Ezekielem. Pokój Zwierzeń Katie: 'Ta Kassidy jest dziwna. To wyglądało tak, że irytuje ją docenianie innych. Wyzwanie '''Octavia: '''Chłopcy, więc który z was będzie dzielnie walczył z tym koniem? '''Dawid: '''Nie wejdę na tą szkapę. '''Lorenzo: '''Ja tymbardziej. Nie mam zamiaru się połamać. ''Dziewczyny zmarszczyły brwi. '''Cassidy: '''Rozumiem, że to jedna z nas musi iść? '''Wendy: '''Bardzo dziękujemy za odwagę, "faceci". '''Justin: '''Oj już dobra, ja spróbuję. '''Alan: Dzięki stary. Justin: Nie ma za co. Rose: 'Jak dobrze, że jest tu chociaż jeden mężczyzna. ;) ''Lorenzo, Alan i Dawid zmarszczyli brwi. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Justin: Jeśli ten potwór mnie okaleczy, to oni będą płacić za operację plastyczną dla mnie. Wyzwanie Angela: '''Zaczynają poprzedni zwycięzcy, czyli Rzymscy Gladiatorzy. '''Ezekiel: '''Obym to jakoś przeżył. '''Lili: Dasz radę, Zeke! Abby: Jeśli ci się uda, to dostaniesz buziaka w policzek jako nagrodę. :) Ezekiel się zarumienił, ale dodało mu to "powera" i wsiadł na konia. Angela włączyła stoper i zwierzę ruszyło. Pomimo początkowych obaw, dał spokojnie radę. Angela: '''Gratuluję Zeke! Udało ci się, także zdobywasz punkt dla drużyny! '''Dave: '''I to rozumiem! Sztos, mordo! '''Ezekiel: Łatwo nie było, ale się udało. ;) Abby pocałowała go w policzek. Zeke ponownie się zarumienił. Abby: '''Zasłużona nagroda, heh. '''Ezekiel: Było warto... *_* Pokój Zwierzeń Ezekiel: Jeszcze nigdy nie pocałowała mnie żadna dziewczyna. To było... wspaniałe. <3 Abby: Zauważyłam, że on jest bardzo niepewny i skryty, dlatego musiałam go jakoś zmotywować. Fajnie widzieć go uśmiechniętego. Zwłaszcza po tym, co przeszedł w tym programie przez tego zbira McLean'a. Wyzwanie Angela: 'Wojownicy, pora na was. Radzę zdobyć punkt, żebyście nie musieli ich potem odrabiać. '''Justin: 'Żebym tylko nie ucierpiał... Justin wchodzi na konia. Gdy zwierzę zaczęło skakać, chłopak nie mógł utrzymać równowagi i po paru sekundach spadł. '''Lorenzo: Aleś się popisał gościu. Festiwal żenady. Rose: 'On chociaż spróbował, ty trzęsidupo. '''Justin: '''Ała, moja twarz... ''Miał podbite oko. '''Justin: '''Super, powtórka z planu. '''Angela: No niestety nie zdobywacie punktu. Ale dobra wiadomość dla ciebie Justin. Ponieważ ty i Ezekiel wzięliście udział w pierwszej części zadania, nie będziecie musieli wykonywać pozostałych dwóch. Możecie iść odpocząć w domku. Justin: Tak! Zrobię sobie zimny okład na to oko. Ezekiel: '''A ja pójdę spać. xD '''Angela: '''Pozostałych uczestników zapraszam na drugą część wyzwania. Wyzwanie ''Zawodnicy przenieśli się na tor wyścigowy. W stadninie znajdowały się 2 rumaki. '' '''Angela: Wyznaczcie po jednej osobie z każdej drużyny do wyścigu konnego. Zawodnik, którego koń jako pierwszy przekroczy linię mety, da punkt swojej drużynie. Octavia: Ja chcę! Uwielbiam jazdę konną! <3 Dawid: Dziwne, bo jeszcze parę minut temu bałaś się wejść na konia. Octavia: '''Weź się kuzynie przymknij. Błagam, ja chcę! '''Wendy: '''No dobra, wsiadaj. Tylko wygraj, ok? '''Octavia: '''Jasna sprawa! '''Lorenzo: Jak to spieprzysz, to się pilnuj. Octavia krzywo się na niego spojrzała i wsiadła na konia. Katie: Oni wystawili dziewczynę, to my też tak zróbmy. Ja chętnie mogę, macie coś przeciwko? Severin: A jedź i spadnij. Katie zdenerwowały te słowa. Katie: '''A może ty spróbujesz, dupku? '''Severin: Powiedziałem, JEDŹ. Kassidy: 'Skończcie jęczeć, jedziesz ty laska i kropka. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Katie: '''Ale mnie on zdenerwował. Niech on spada i najlepiej nie wraca. Wyzwanie ''Katie wsiadła na konia. Po minucie przygotowań mustangi ruszyły. Początkowo prowadziła Octavia, później Katie, potem znów Octavia, dalej Katie aż w końcu do mety jako pierwszy dobiegł koń od Katie. '''Katie: Yes! Mamy punkt! Abby: Świetnie! Octavia: '''To nie fair, mój koń to jakiś paralityk. -.- '''Alan: Nie zwalaj swojego błędu na biednego konia. Lorenzo: Miałaś wygrać, łamago. Octavia: '''Sam jesteś łamaga, odwal się ode mnie! '''Angela: Gladiatorzy zdobywają drugi punkt i już praktycznie wygrali. Ale Spartanie mogą odrobić straty poprzez decydującą rundę. Kowbojską łapankę! Katie i Octavia mogą iść odpocząć, a reszta za mną. Octavia: '''Chociaż tyle za mój wysiłek. '''Katie: Jaki wysiłek? ;-; Octavia: '''Wiesz, jaki mój koń był brudny? Jak śmierdział? Chyba nigdy się tak nie męczyłam jeżdżąc konno. '''Katie: Bez komentarza. Pokój Zwierzeń Katie: 'Co za idiotka. Panie, widzisz to i nie grzmisz. ''Zagrzmiało. 'Octavia: '''Fuj... dobrze, że chociaż mogę wziąć ciepły prysznic. Odprężę się po dzisiejszym dniu. Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''Przed wami ostatnia część dzisiejszego wyzwania. Dostaniecie kowbojskie przebrania i lasso. Tymi linami będziecie musieli złapać zawodników z przeciwnej drużyny. Ci, którzy jako pierwsi złapią przeciwników, wygrają. Przegrani będą musieli prawdopodobnie kogoś wyeliminować. Idźcie się przebrać. ''Chwilę później. '''Dave: Dobra ludzie, musimy to wygrać, bez jaj. Kassidy: Myślisz, że tego nie wiemy? Dakota: Może omówmy jakąś strategię? Severin: No chyba cię coś. Zrobimy to tak, jak należy bez żadnego planu. W tym nie może być nic trudnego. Dakota: '''Żebyśmy tylko nie przegrali. '''Abby: '''Damy radę, byle razem. '''Brick: To dziwnie zabrzmiało. xD Abby: '''A tam, czepiasz się. '''Lili: Nas jest siedmioro, a ich sześcioro. Nie powinniśmy tego przegrać. Pokój Zwierzeń Kassidy: Chyba, że będę chciała pogrążyć tą głupią Dakotę. ;) Wyzwanie Angela: Uwaga, wszyscy na miejsca. Gotowi... START! Wszyscy rzucili się na lassa, Brick od razu złapał Rose. (5-7) Rose: 'Cholera! Niefart. '''Brick: 'Ćwiczyło się to i owo, haha. Po chwili Brick został złapany przez Lorenzo. (5-6) '''Lorenzo: I co ty na to, frajerze? Brick: Kurde, ale refleksu to nie mam za nic. Abby i Lili kryją się za beczkami. '' '''Lili:' Nie lubię takich wyzwań, nie jestem w nich dobra. Bardziej wolę te związane z modą lub intelektem. Abby: 'Dla mnie to bez różnicy, ale te przebrania są mega komiczne. ''Dziewczyny zostają nakryte przez Dawida. Chłopak miał zamiar je złapać, ale złapał się w swoje własne lasso. Abby korzystając z okazji uciekła, a Lili złapała Dawida do swojej liny. (4-6) '''Lili: Ha! Udało mi się! Wendy złapała ją w swoje lasso. (4-5) Wendy: Musisz jeszcze potrenować, stara. Abby schroniła się w rowie, gdzie kryły się również Kassidy i Dakota. Kassidy: '''A ty co tu robisz? W trzy to nas zauważą, znajdź własną kryjówkę. '''Abby: '''Spokojnie, nie możemy tylko głośno mówić. '''Kassidy: Nie, wynoś się! Dakota: Co ty wyprawiasz, Kassidy? Przecież Abby jest z nami w drużynie. Kassidy: 'Ale tu jest niepotrzebna, więc niech spada na drzewo. ''Abby zmarszczyła brwi. 'Abby: '''DOBRA. Nie to nie, łaski bez. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Abby: '''Kass, czuję, że się nie dogadamy. Wyzwanie ''Podczas, gdy Abby wychodziła z rowu, zauważył ją Alan, który złapał ją w swoje lasso. Tuż po niej zobaczył Kassidy i Dakotę, które również złapał. (4-2) '''Kassidy: URGH! Wielkie dzięki Abby. -.- Abby: I w czym masz problem? Severin: Brawo, ułomki. Severin został złapany przez Cassidy. (4-1) Cassidy: A z ciebie taki sam ułom. Cassidy została złapana przez Dave'a, który złapał także Alana. (2-1) Pokój Zwierzeń Dave: No to zostałem sam przeciwko Lorenzo i Wendy. Muszę ich jakoś wyczaić i złapać w odpowiednim momencie. Wyzwanie Dave skrył się w jednej z beczek. Przez wywierconą dziurkę obserwuje Wendy i Lorenzo, którzy szukają go po całym terenie. Lorenzo: Widzisz go gdzieś? Wendy: Nie, a ty? Lorenzo: 'Przecież się kurwa ciebie pytam. Logiczne, że nie. '''Wendy: '''Dobra, zamknij mordę, ja tylko pytam. '''Lorenzo: '''To na chuj się pytasz?! ''Wendy strzeliła facepalm'a. 'Wendy: '''Wiesz co, lepiej nic już do mnie nie mów. '''Lorenzo: '''Uważam, ze tak będzie najlepiej. ''Dave wyskoczył z beczki łapiąc Wendy. Lorenzo zaczął uciekać przed nim. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: Może i ta frajerka dała się złapać, ale ja do takich patałachów nie należę. Pamiętam, że w Oskayi odpadłem w finałowej czwórce, bo reszta mnie podstępnie wykopała. Wyzwanie Po długiej walce Lorenzo udało się złapać Dave'a. Angela: '''Sama nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale dziś wygrywają Spartańscy Wojownicy! '''Lorenzo: I CO FRAJERZY?! WYGRAŁEM, HAHAHA! Dave: Nie zesraj się z wrażenia. Lorenzo: A ty jesteś frajerem! Dave przywalił mu z piąchy w brzuch. Angela: 'Co do przegranych... dziś to Rzymscy Gladiatorzy wyeliminują jednego gracza. Sama jestem ciekawa, kim jest ta osoba. ''Kassidy złośliwie się uśmiechnęła. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Kassidy: '''Za to ja jestem pewna jej eliminacji. c: Stołówka ''Po obiedzie Gladiatorzy siedzą w milczeniu. Abby rozmawia z Katie i Lili. 'Lili: '''Kogo typujecie do eliminacji? '''Abby: '''Kassidy. Za to, jaka jest wredna. '''Katie: '''A co ci zrobiła? '''Abby: '''Zaczęła mnie obrażać i kazała spieprzać, gdy chciałam się schować z nią i Dakotą. ''Kassidy wtrąciła się do rozmowy dziewczyn. '''Kassidy: '''A wiecie kto zdradził nas wszystkie w tej kryjówce? ABBY. :) '''Abby: '''To twoja wina, sama mnie wygoniłaś, a teraz zwalasz wszystko co złe, na mnie. Ty jesteś niepoważna. '''Kassidy: A ty jesteś łajzą. Zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i zniknij stąd. Abby: 'Sama zniknij, mam nadzieję że więcej się nie zobaczymy. '''Kassidy: '''Wystarczy mi, że muszę tą swoją nędzną "siostrę" oglądać. Kolejnej takiej kretynki nie chcę widzieć. ''Mama DJ'a trzasnęła ręką w ich stół. '''Mama DJ'a: '''WYNOCHA Z MOJEJ STOŁÓWKI, FURIATKI. '''Kassidy: Wypierdalaj, gruba szloro. Mama DJ'a uderzyła Kassidy w twarz. Ta przewróciła się. Cassidy: Mogła pani mocniej. Może ona by zmądrzała i wydoroślała. Abby: 'Jej to już nie pomoże. Współczuję ci takiej siostry. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Teraz miarka się przebrała. Już po niej!!! '''Cassidy: '''Kass nigdy nie potrafiła się zachować. Zawsze musiała narobić nam wstydu, nawet na pierwszej komunii przez nią zostałyśmy wyrzucone z kościoła. Ceremonia Eliminacji ''Drużyna Rzymskich Gladiatorów zebrała się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. '''Angela: Witajcie, Gladiatorzy na waszej pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji w tym sezonie. Tutaj będziecie głosować za pomocą napisania na tabliczce imienia osoby, której chcecie się pozbyć. Bezpieczni otrzymają napoleonkę. Osoba, która nie dostanie napoleonki, musi udać się do karuzeli wstydu, gdzie zostaniecie przetransportowani do domu. Katie: Nie chciałabym wsiąść na tą karuzelę. Severin: Nikt by nie chciał, głupia. Katie zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Severin uciszył się. Angela: Proszę wszystkich o udanie się zagłosować. Parę minut później. Angela: Mam wyniki. Dzisiejszymi szczęściarzami zostali... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... Katie, ... ... ... ... ... ... Dave, ... ... ... ... ... ... Ezekiel, ... ... ... ... ... ... Brick, ... ... ... ... ... ... Lili, ... ... ... ... ... ... Severin, ... .... ... ... ... ... i Dakota. Kassidy i Abby zmierzyły się wzrokiem. Kassidy pokazała faka Abby, a ta odwdzięczyła się jej pokazaniem języka. Angela: Kassidy, jesteś zagrożona za bycie zołzą i zmierzłą marudą. Abby, jesteś zagrożona za wykablowanie swoich "koleżanek", co doprowadziło do przegranej drużyny. Abby: '''Inaczej bym to zinterpretowała. '''Angela: Nieważne. Ostatnią napoleonkę otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... Kassidy! Kassidy: '''Ha, co ty na to powiesz, luzerko? ;) '''Abby: ... brak mi słów. Naprawdę, wolicie zostawić tą intrygantkę, niż uczciwą osobę? Zawiodłam się. ;-; Dakota: '''Wybacz, za błędy trzeba płacić. '''Kassidy: Dokładnie, także narka. I nigdy nie wracaj. Angela: 'Przykro mi Abby. Będziesz mogła wrócic do programu, ale o szczegółach poinformujemy Cię niedługo. Zapraszam do Karuzeli Wstydu. ''Abby wkurzona i zasmucona wstała i poszła z Angelą. Karuzela Wstydu '''Angela: '''Coś na pożegnanie? '''Abby: Tak. Kass, obyś wkrótce dołączyła do przegranych. A wam mimo wszystko życzę powodzenia. Do zobaczenia. Kassidy: Wciskaj ten guzik i niech ona mi sie na oczy nie pokazuje. Angela wcisnęła guzik. Abby migiem zniknęła wystrzelona. 'Angela: '''Na dziś jesteście już wolni. Idźcie na kolację, do zobaczenia jutro. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Pa pa, Abby. Tak kończą wszyscy, którzy staną mi w drodze. Teraz wezmę się za Dakotę i Cassidy. Obie wkrótce dołączą do tej pokraki. Karuzela Wstydu '''Angela: '''To już wszystko na dziś, zapraszam was na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych!!! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki